Empty Pockets
by Apprentice08
Summary: Claire has the best life out of all her friends but one night things take a turn 4 the worst the next thing she knows she is on the streets learning things she thought she never would from the man who knows best how to survive when the world is against u
1. The fight to end all fights

**Please enjoy this story, and please realize this had a few very mature adult scenes in it. If anyone had problems with Language, physical abuse, sexuality, or anything that even just hints at rape you should not read this story. This is one of my darker stories, not one that you should take lightly. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1

The fight to end all fights

Claire sat in her room and looked out the window, it was pouring rain and the lightning and thunder made the windowpane shudder. She sighed and rolled her head lazily to the side. She could hear her parents really going at each other tonight. Their voices rising and falling as each decided that the other was wrong and incompetent.

Suddenly, "Claire! Claire come down here now!" Came her mother's rather angry voice. Claire sighed and stood up, she could only imagine where this was going to end up. Exiting her room and making her way down the hall to the stairs she really hoped this wouldn't be another argument that left her in the middle, with her parents on either side making her choose.

She wished she wasn't home, she wished she had taken John and the rest of the breakfast club up on their offer of movies and cards at Andy's house. But she had so much homework and her folks were already angry she had spent all weekend with John.

At the thought of John and the Breakfast club she smiled and a little bit of the nervousness left her stomach. She reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the entryway into the kitchen. Her father had his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the island, which stood in the middle of the kitchen. He was sort of hunched over as if he was trying to protect himself from falling objects.

Her mother leaned against the fridge, one arm crossed across her stomach the other held a Champaign glass with something other then Champaign in it. She took a big gulp and then set the glass down with a slightly shaky hand. Her eyes looked angry and her posture said she was about ready to blow.

"Claire darling, I need you to tell me exactly where you were last night."

Claire looked first from her mother to her father, and then slowly back to her mother. "I was… at the mall." She said hoping to God her father hadn't accidently said something again.

"Oh really…. Then where on EARTH did this come from?" she said pulling an old tattered leather jacket off of a chair nearby. Claire looked at it and realized what it was and whom it was from. She quickly tried something else, "I got it at a yard sale, Allison talked me into buying it; she said I looked cute in it."

"Really." Her mother said, that tone in her voice, Claire knew it all to well, things were getting into dangerous waters now. Claire tried not to fidget or bite her lip, both of which were a dead give away that she was lying. She glanced at her father praying, hoping, wishing that he didn't say something stupid earlier that she had not heard while he had been fighting with her mother. He looked at her and met her eyes and then looked back down at the countertop.

"At a yard sale huh…well… can you tell me what this is in the pocket?" Claire watched in horror as her mother pulled out an old black wallet that had an outside that matched the jacket. Her mother opened it and looked at the picture, "Hmm… this boy looks awfully familiar… don't you think Dan?" Claire's mother said glancing at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

Claire's father didn't say a word; in fact he shrugged and looked anywhere but at Claire's mother.

"I am really starting to believe there isn't anything you won't lie about. And I bet ANYTHING that this boy is the reason that you've been lying like a little skank!"

"Helen!" Dan said shooting up from his hiding position, "I will support you on the issue of that boy, but I will NOT tolerate you speaking to Claire like that."

"No dad it's fine, she has just been drinking a little." Claire said hoping to avoid this fight all together.

"Don't you talk like that to me little lady, you have no clue how much I have drank tonight!" Claire's mother threw the jacket at Claire who caught it, and then she took the wallet and put it in her purse.

"What are you doing with that?" Claire asked.

"I am going to take it to the police station tomorrow and put a restraining order on that criminal you seem so interested in."

"What! No!" Claire said feeling fear strike into her heart.

"Helen! That really is unreasonable." Claire's father said.

"Don't even try to take her side Dan, I know you don't like that little punk either."

"He isn't a punk!" Claire screamed reached for her mother's purse.

"You see! Something is wrong with you! Three months ago you wouldn't have ever brought someone like THAT home even if your life depended on it! Now your dragging white trash home with you every night!"

"Helen stop! You are taking this to far!"

"I am doing no such thing," she said reaching under the kitchen counter and pulling out a bottle of brandy, "I am simply telling her she has changed and it worries me! She never liked boys like this guy before, and now all she does is hang on him."

"I do not hang!" Claire said crossing her arms over her chest and giving her mother a glare.

"You hang more then either your father or I like to see!"

"The only thing we have done in front of you is holding hands! The poor guy is too afraid to try anything else! He won't even hug me or kiss me in front of my house!"

"Kiss you! He better not kiss you! You better not kiss him! That is just asking for trouble. How do you know he doesn't have a disease?" Her mother asked pouring the brandy and missing the glass terribly.

"He isn't a rat mother!"

"He lives by the river doesn't he?" His mother asked.

"Yeah so!?" Claire asked trying to figure out why that mattered.

"He is a river rat! A thief and a liar, he probably drives around picking broken televisions out of dumpsters and sells them for money to buy drugs!"

Claire had had enough, she loved John and she hated her parents, this was so bogus, anytime she got something good in her life, and not something stupid like diamond earrings or a free trip to Paris, but something that actually meant something, something that wasn't just skin deep, her parents had to take it away! It was like all they wanted her to know was how to be shallow and hate everyone who wasn't rich, white and pompously corrupt.

Claire looked at her mother and held up her finger at her as if it was a knife, "Well let me tell you something mother! John has a job, he works in a car shop and he actually makes pretty good money! He takes care of himself and his friends and he will sure as hell take better care of me then you EVER have! As far as I am concerned you don't need to be in my life anymore. So I am taking my jacket that JOHN GAVE ME, and I am taking his wallet and I am going to go and stay with John!"

Claire approached her mother and reached for the purse again. Her mother pulled the purse back, but she wasn't fast enough Claire took hold of the strap before her mother could get it away from her and Claire pulled right back.

"Ladies! You both need to calm down! Let's talk this out like gentleman! I mean like grown adult woman!" Claire's father sighed at his own pathetic attempts at calming the two red headed woman down. He approached Claire and tried to take hold of her end of the purse strap. Claire looked at him and said, "No dad! She has no right to do this! Just leave it alone!" Her father dropped his hand and reached for his wife's arm which held onto the purse with a vice grip. "You touch me Dan and I am filling for divorce!" she screamed.

"Bull shit!" Claire jumped in yanking hard.

"Watch your tongue!" Her father said.

Suddenly Claire gave a mighty yank and her mother stumbled forward and the brandy bottle fell from her hand. It shattered on the floor and there was silence for a long moment. Everyone just stared at the pieces of glass and the liquid, which spread across the floor. Finally Claire looked up at her mother who, quicker then Claire had ever seen in her life, flung her hand out and smashed it against Claire's face.

Claire went flying back and landed with a hard thud on her side. She clutched at her eye and was in total shock as the stinging pain coursed through her head and face. Claire's mother stood silent, then she glanced at the hand that she had flung at Claire, her ring was bloody. She dropped the purse and rushed over to Claire with Dan right beside her.

"Claire baby?" She cooed gently, "Claire bear are you alright?" her father asked. Claire instantly shoved herself up and away from the two seemingly concerned adults. "CLAIRE!" She heard them yell, but she didn't care, she wanted out of this mad house! She raced for the front door and threw it open. She didn't even hesitate, she rushed out into the storm that raged, and she ignored the voices that called after her.

Everything after that was a blur, she wanted to go to John's house but she just couldn't bring herself to try to find his house, plus her dignity wouldn't allow it. Covered in blood and bruised up, she looked awful. She just ran, her head pounding, her eye stinking. This wasn't her life, she was not this kid, John had the abusive parents, Allison had the parents that didn't care, Andy and Brian had the parents that wouldn't leave them alone. Her parents were the normal ones, their only problems had to do with their marriage and a little alcohol here and there. She wasn't the one who had to run! She shouldn't have to run or be afraid to go home.

But suddenly reality struck her, Claire had been hit, and who is to say it would be the last time? Her mother had rushed to her side afterwards, had sounded concerned, but in all reality she was probably to drunk to know what she had done or what was going on.

Claire wanted to get out of the rain, she ran and found herself on the school's football field. The bleachers! She ran over and huddled in a corner by one of the support beams. She rolled all together and felt the chill of the night biting at her; she was cold, wet, hurting and scared. She would wait here till morning then go home after her parents left for work. She felt like she would never sleep but the shock must have either worn off or gotten so strong she passed out. Either way she fell into unconsciousness and the next thing she new she felt the warm rays of sun on her face.

Everything was sore in the morning, but to Claire's surprise most of her clothes were dry. She wanted to move but something told her that that just wasn't an option. She felt stiff and her body seemed to protest any movement at all. She looked around; it seemed later in the morning but perhaps that was because she didn't know what time it was.

Suddenly she heard something to her left and managed to move her head enough to look over. A group of boys that appeared rather ragged and excited were walking towards the bleachers. She knew them; they were some of John's friends. They had given the two a real hard time when they had started dating. Now it seemed they accepted it, but would give anything for John to dump her.

Claire knew she needed to move, and she honestly tried. She first tried to stretch out her legs but that really hurt so then she tried to push herself up and that wasn't going to happen either. Finally she decided to stay in her tight little ball and keep her head down against her knees. Maybe if she didn't move they would stop walking a little ways away and wouldn't notice her.

She listened but stayed quiet, "Oh man! I got this new green! New supplier too! Says it's really got a kick to it. I bet I could sleep through gym with this shit." The first one said.

"Good luck with that. Damn gym teacher probably won't even let you scratch your ass." Another spoke up sounding annoyed.

"How we gunna split this?" came the third and final voice, "I bought it all last time I haven't seen a dime!"

"Look, you bought last time, so you get free this time... Alec, it's thirty for you…"

"Thirty?" He said sounding outraged.

"Yeah, you pay for your and Peter's share. Next time Peter buys you don't pay and I do, keep it easy for everyone."

"This was so much easier to divvy up when Bender was still hanging around." The one called Alec said.

"Well little Miss. Cherry sure fixed that right good. Probably won't even let him scratch his ass with out bowing or blowing her a fucking kiss."

"What is it with you and ass man."

"That's obvious… He hasn't gotten any."

Two laughed the other didn't say anything, Claire hoped they would just deal it out, smoke a little and then leave, or perhaps deal it out and leave with out smoking. However luck was not on her side. She heard them start to move closer and despite her bodies protest she pulled herself tighter together trying to become as small as possible and pull herself into the bleachers.

"Well well boys… lookie what we got here!" Came a cry from the dealer. Maybe they wouldn't recognize her.

"No way… is that John's Cherry?" so much for that idea, Claire ignored them hoping they would just move on but who was she kidding?

"What's up Cherry… rough night? Johnny stand you up?" Alec asked.

Claire said nothing, she didn't move, she didn't even dare breath.

"Hey Cherry I am talking to you!" Suddenly she felt a pair of rough hands grab her arms and she was yanked up, she let out a small cry as her muscles and joints were finally torn from their locked or cramped positions. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, Alec had not expected that.

"What's wrong Cherry… to tired from being fucked all night?" The third one said a little less hostile then the other two.

The one called Alec grabbed her and picked her up, he took one look at her face and let out a small curse under her breath, "Shit!"

"What? She covered in…" The dealer started to ask.

"Fuck dude, look at that eye… her whole head is fucking bruised… her eye looks fucked up."

"What? Lemme see." The dealer spun her around and Claire felt her knees bend; she went down again just as the dealer saw her face. She recognized him from her math class.

"Shit… you don't think Bender…" the third one spoke up.

"No fucking way, John's a hard ass but I don't think even HE would hit a woman…."

"What should we do…."

"We have three options…" The dealer said.

"What's that?" Alec said.

"One, take her inside the school and leave her with the nurse…"

Claire thought blindly through half open eyes, YES YES YES! That would be wonderful! Maybe these boys weren't half bad.

"Two, go find Bender and let him know his Barbie is out here half dead…."

Oh John! That would be better then the nurse! Having his arms wrapped around her would be like being in heaven, his warmth keeping her from freezing to death.

"Or third, we can have a little fun with the princess and then just put her back where we found her."

"NO WAY MITCH! FUCK THAT SHIT! SHE IS HALF AWAKE! AND I AIN'T GOING TO NO JAIL FOR THAT KIND OF SHIT!"

"No you ass hat, fuck I ain't no rapist… but I mean come one… feeling up… I'd kind of like to see what Johnny feels is so worth quitting us for."

"I am not even gunna touch her… if Bender found out… if she told him… he would literally kill me…all of us…I am not taking that chance."

Alec agreed, "I agree with Bart Mitch, no way do I wanna take the chance of having to deal with Bender."

"Then how about you two pansies go take a walk… come back in about twenty minutes… I'll be done looking by then."

"Dude, she is gunna tell John! Don't do it! This is so fucked up!" Bart said really starting to sound worried.

"Don't worry, cherry won't say shit… now take a fucking walk… here you can even have my share of the green… I can get more easy." Alec grabbed it faster then Claire could follow and grabbed Bart dragging him off towards the school.

"Have fun Mitch." Alec said quickly unwrapping the green as he made Bart follow. Claire felt her heart racing; her mind was still kind of sluggish though. This couldn't be happening. She was about to be raped, right behind the school! Claire couldn't let this happen.

She shoved at the dealer who chuckled a little and grabbed onto her waist pulling her close, "Come on princess, don't you want to see what your missing."

"Get the fuck off of me!" She tried to scream, but it came out raspy and airy.

"I am not thinking I like that tone, or the idea either. You see, ever since you and Bender hooked up I have really wondered what has been so wonderful about you that could make a guy like him want to go so straight. He walks a line now, in fact the kid hasn't been written up, or kicked out of class once. In fact he is going to all of his classes."

Claire could tell by his voice something bad was coming, something really really bad. "So I have been curious to see if maybe the reason you have such a powerful hold over him is because you are such a good little fucker. You fuck him so good he feels like if he doesn't do what ever you say you won't fuck him anymore…"

Claire thrashed again and felt some of her strength returning, she shoved at him and then kicked his shin. He released her and cursed, "Stupid bitch!" She tried to run but he lunged after her and dragged her to the ground.

"I've wondered lots and lots of things about you cherry, and now I have a chance to find out… and the best part is you wont say a word because if you do… I'll fucking kill you… then I'll fucking kill John… and anyone else who tries to say anything."

He grabbed her harshly and rolled her over, "I am gunna love putting you in your place." He lay down on top of her and Claire spit in his face. Instantly his fist smashed into the other side of her head. Stars and bright lights exploded before her eyes, her body went limp and she lay there helpless.

She was conscious enough to feel his hand run up under her shirt, she felt him pinch her nipple and squeeze her boobs, she heard her shirt ripping and someone biting her nipple too. She felt him undoing her belt around her waist and sliding off her pants. And she also felt a finger snake inside her. It didn't hurt, none of it hurt, but it felt wrong, and Claire felt hot tears flooding her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Then she heard someone say something, she felt the dealer being pulled off of her and then everything went dark.

**R&R**


	2. The White Knights and the Princess

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. It was fun to write, chapter two is def an interesting one. Enjoy. **

**Chapter two**

**The white knights and the princess**

John Bender walked away from his house with a bad tempter and an empty stomach, so much for eating. All the food he had bought the other day was completely gone. His dad had pigged out on it after coming down from his stupid high. It wasn't like John had a lot of money to begin with, he only got five hundred every two weeks, and he had to give that to his folks for bills and the rest was for food, which never seemed to last long in his house.

He wondered down the sidewalk towards the school that he hated so much, it was way to early for him to be up but since he hadn't really slept last night to begin with he wasn't really that groggy. It wouldn't really hit him till third period.

He walked along by some of the smaller shops and then decided to head to the gas station. With some lunch money left over from last week he grabbed something to eat that was small and cheap and a bottle of soda.

Finally he was on his way to the school and he felt the excitement grow in his chest, he hated the classes, he hated the food, he hated everything about Shermer High. But there was one reason and one reason alone he could now officially go everyday and not really have any problems. And that was Claire and the Breakfast club.

John approached the front of the school to wait as he normally did for the rest of the club to show up. But something was not right; Claire was normally the first one there, at least by this time. John looked all over, he didn't see her anywhere, and suddenly across the front near the left side of the school he saw a small group of guys.

He knew whom they where and by the look of them, Mitch, Alec, and Bart, were about to go get high. His old friends, the ones whom he lit up with before he knew the breakfast club.

He shrugged it off and went and sat on the steps to wait for the rest of the group, perhaps Claire was just late. He sat for a good five or ten minutes. He thought and spent time wondering and he focused and reflected. Things were changing so fast, his grades were going up, thanks to Brian being the brain and Claire nagging at him to do his homework. Since he cut back on the pot he seemed to remember things better and he even felt better. The cigarettes were still a big part of his life but Claire allowed that since he was trying to cut back on the pot. It had surprised his friends when he had made the choice on his own.

Then again before Claire and the club he hadn't had a reason to stay sober, pot numbed out and helped him to forget about his home life and his lack of true companionship and friends. Now that he had those two things the pot just didn't seem worth the money or the trouble it caused him.

So it was true, his bad boy reputation had faltered a little but he could still beat the snot out of anyone who messed with him. Whatever people were saying about him now he didn't care, anyone wanted to mess with him they could sure as hell try, but he doubted they would get very far. They all may have thought him gone soft, but he was still king of this place, the only difference was not he had a princess.

Suddenly Bender noticed Alec and Bart walk around from the other side of the school, and Mitch was not with them. John found this odd because usually you wouldn't see one with out the other two. Alec seemed hyped up and Bart kept looking back over his shoulder, he was fidgeting which meant he was nervous…. Which meant Mitch was either in trouble… or doing something really really really stupid.

John hopped down off of the steps and started around the school, something smelt fishy to him and hell, Mitch had been a good fake friend. If the guy was in trouble with some money or some of the big time dealers maybe John could help him out. After all, they had been friends…. of some kind.

John approached the bleachers where he and his group used to hang out when everything had been so different. Instantly John knew something was not right, because he couldn't smell anything burning. He couldn't hear any conversation or threats or even just banter.

His pace quickened and his heart speed up, he did smell something familiar after all; it was sickly sweet, a smell that had been haunting his nose and nostrils for the past three months. He smelt Claire.

As he broke into a run he heard someone call out to him, it sounded like Andy but he didn't really have time to think and he didn't want to waste time by stopping. He rounded the corner and came upon a scene that made his heart stop, his mind go blank and his entire body go cold. Mitch had Claire on the ground, cloths practically ripped off, his fingers in a place that John had NEVER wanted to see another man's hands.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" John yelled charging at Mitch, he only saw a split second of Mitch's shocked and fearful expression as his hands gripped onto Mitch's shirt and ripped him off of Claire. He sent the filthy asshole flying into a fence and before he knew what he was doing he charged again, fist drawn back, face carved into a look of pure rage.

He didn't know how long he beat the kid, but he was sure as hell that his fists connected with his face, his stomach, his ribs, his nose, his neck and his throat. He left no spot untouched and he made it hurt as bad as he possibly could.

Miss. Clancy had been the school nurse for over twenty-five years. After so long of looking after the young children of the this particular school she had learned one thing that was very important to help maintain peace. Always be calm, no matter what the situation. Kids these days fed on drama, on worked up nerves, anything that upset you could and would upset them if you let it.

Miss. Clancy was forty-five years old, not married and very proud of her independent life style. However at times it did get a little lonely. Luckily she had her cats. She walked into her office and proceeded with her normal morning routine. She put her bag away, hid her purse in her desk, flipped the sign from 'The Nurse it Out!' to "Welcome! The Nurse is in!" And then walked over to the coffee machine to get her morning elixir brewing.

Usually it was quiet until lunch, or until fourth or fifth period when kids wanted to get out of tests. She headed to her chair to sit back and look at a magazine till the first fake diagnoses walked in.

Suddenly her office door flew open, as if someone had tried to kick it off it's hinges. She jumped up from her seat when she saw John Bender and Andrew Clark standing in the doorway; John was holding a girl in his arms bridal style, her clothes looked ripped to pieces, her bra and parts of her panties covered most of her private areas, but her thighs, stomach, chest and arms were exposed. And though it looked like John was on the verge of tears and his face was all red, he managed to speak in a quick but even tone.

"Miss Clancy we need your help!" He said rushing in and laying Claire down on the small bench the nurse usually had kids sit on. Andy ran to the phone to call 911. As he waited for the person on the other end to pick up John tried to talk to Miss Clancy and answer all her question.

"Good lord Mr. Bender what happened to her?" she said rushing over and starting feel for a pulse.

"I don't know, she was unconscious behind the bleachers, that prick, that son of a fucking bitch Mitch Louise had her unconscious and he was touching her and…" John looked away trying to control himself, his anger attempting to resurface.

"Did he rape her?" John's head shot up and he looked at her stunned at the bluntness this woman was throwing at him.

"W-what?" John asked.

"DID HE RAPE HER!" The woman asked again with more urgency.

"I-I don't know! He was just feeling her down there when I found them… before that I don't know he may have… God if that fucker so much as touched her in that way I am going to slice his dick…"

"Where did the bruises on her face come from?"

"I don't know, she had them when I found her… same with the cut." John added noticing for the first time the thin cut right by her eye.

"Mr. Clark any luck with getting hold of the hospital?" She said looking over at the wrestler who seemed to be taking to someone, he looked over and nodded, "Tell them that you have the school nurse watching her till they arrive but that doesn't mean they should fuck around and take there time. She is in bad shape with a fever, physical injury and she is a possible rape victim."

Andy seemed to hesitate when he heard the last two words, "GO ON BOY!" Miss. Clancy snapped. Andy was pulled from his trance and he repeated everything she said word for word. When he hung up he rushed to Claire's side and looked at her with John.

"She will be okay John. I promise she will be okay."

"Andrew go and tell the vice principal and the principle what is going on, let them know that Claire is the victim, and that John is with her. I don't want either of you two get in trouble for being the good guys."

"Yes ma'am." And just like that Andrew was off like a fire cracker. John looked back to his beautiful princess and spoke softly, touching the side of her face that seemed the least damaged. "Hey baby… Claire… can you hear me?"

To John's surprise her eyes opened just barely, a small almost weak looking smile came across her cracked lips. "Hey slime ball." She said.

John smiled and couldn't hold back a small chuckle of relief, "Oh baby, how wonderful you are…"

At this point Miss. Clancy had been checking everything, blood pressure, temperature, eye dilation, she looked for any other cuts, bruises or nicks, and she made sure that where the thin cut was still bleeding she put some pads and gauze. She didn't really understand this relationship, the boy covered her in compliments and she returns them with slime ball.

Talk about being devoted to a bitch, but then Miss. Clancy felt bad, maybe it was an inside joke, maybe she didn't mean it. Perhaps on normal days he called her all kinds of rude names and now she was returning the favor. This is Miss. Clancy would always live alone, no such need for confusing things like that.

"John, do you think you could call her parents and let them know what's going on? Do you know their number dear?" John nodded and stood heading towards the phone. But he felt Claire's hand on his and he looked back, she shook her head back and fourth, "No… no parents." She managed to say in a raspy voice.

"Sweetie your parents need to know you are okay, they will need to know you are being taken to the hospital…"

"No…" Claire said tears coming to her eyes, and then she lifted a shaky hand to her eye and ran it lightly across the area where the cut was. "No parents…" the message was clear, and both the nurse and her boy friend got the message. What ever had happened with Mitch earlier was not the only thing that had happened to this poor girl in the last twenty-four hours. And now two people knew it had to do with her parents, and her cut.

**A//N: I hope you are enjoying this story so far, it's just fun to write! It's kind of darker for me but OH WELL! R&R**


	3. Discovering the truth

**Here you go chapter 3! Sorry it took so long!**

**Chapter 3**

**Burning to escape**

The humility when Claire woke up in the hospital the next day was know where close to the humility she would feel three days later when she went back to school. She had woken up only to watch her friends rush to her side and greet her with worry stricken faces. The fact that she was even in bad enough condition to be in the hospital scared her. She figured she would open her eyes to find her bedroom and her over apologetic parents shoving all kinds of things into her face to make her forget anything bad had ever happened.

Tears came to her eyes and before she could allow herself to say anything else she asked, "Oh God, am I pregnant!" the thought of having been raped and possibly impregnated by that sick fuck made her stomach flip.

Andy was the first to speak, "No thank God, John got that filthy flea bag off of you before he did more then what he was already doing." It was obvious he was trying to avoid saying what had happened.

"J-john?" Claire said suddenly remembering flashes of the school nurse, John and Andy, and the feeling of the cruel boy being yanked away from her own body, his fingers sliding out of her as he was. She shivered and looked at the faces, "Where is John?" Claire asked feeling one of her friends take her hand.

"He has been in and out since you were brought in trying to help the cops find Mitch." Brian said smiling, "That's right, John Bender is working WITH the cops for once." He added with a small laugh.

Claire smiled and laughed slightly at the idea and then turned to Allison who had been quite so far, just staring at her trying to look happy she was awake. Over all she looked tired and worried and more scared for Claire then anything.

"Hey beautiful." Claire said looking at the dark eyed girl, she knew that was slightly out of character for herself but she was just so glad they were all there, she wanted them to know she felt okay and that she was glad to see them.

Allison smiled and leaned in and kissed Claire on her good cheek, "When you get out you should come and stay the night at my house…" Allison said looking at Claire, suddenly her eyes got shifty and then she looked down, "All of you should actually, my folks are out of town for two weeks. It'd be nice to not be…" Allison said meeting Claire's eyes again, "Alone…" Claire finished for her nodding and smiling.

Suddenly the hospital room's door opened and John walked in, he looked tired, almost haggard, like the boy had never slept. And though Claire had always tried to be subtle with how much she cared for him she could not stop herself, she held her arms out to him and cried, "JOHN!" He looked from the group surrounding the bed to Claire and rushed to her, "Nice to see you're awake you lazy Cherry." He said taking her in his arms and holding her. "Nice to see you're not dead." She replied back trying to be a smart ass but failing miserably.

"So John did you find him yet?" Andy asked.

When they had arrived at the hospital with Claire the cops had come to talk to the boys, John had volunteered to go with them and show them the local hot spots for the druggies like Mitch. Andy had jumped into the saddle so ready to go and track him down. John however commanded Andy to stay with Claire incase she woke up, that way she wouldn't be alone, confused, or frightened.

Ever since Andy had been chomping at the bit for John to bring back news saying that Mitch was in custody, John shook his head, "No, he wasn't at any of the usual spots. I am guessing he knows his ass is in the fryer, now he is trying not to get burned. He is avoiding all the places I know he would be." John finished looking down angry with himself.

Claire took his face in her hands and planted a soft, lustful kiss on his lips; John sat there in shock at this sudden public display. As she pulled away she smiled, "That was a thank you for getting that dirt bag off of me." She leaned in again and gave him a much less desire filled kiss, however, it was still just as meaningful, "And that was for not calling my parents." Finally she kissed him one more time, this time with a little bit of tongue, "What was that for?" He asked in a dreamy voice so lost in her affections.

"That was just for you being you." She laid herself back down suddenly very tired, "I think you need to get in bad situations more often if it means more rewards like that." John said looking at her with a very serious face.

"I'll work on it." Claire said, then she looked to Andy, "Thank you too Andy, I know you were there too, I don't want you to think I am ungrateful."

Andy smiled and said, "I'd do it all over for you… but no kisses are required." He added looking at John and Allison who were wondering where that had been going. Everyone seemed relaxed and happy all of the sudden. That is until the doctor came in and ushered all of them but John out.

"Ok Miss. Standish. You will be ok to leave in two or three days… we need to run a few more tests to make sure you didn't receive any…diseases."

"He didn't rape her." John said angrily.

"That may be the case, but he did sexually assault her, and believe me as scary as it seems, diseases do not necessarily need to be transferred through sexual intercourse. Give it two or three days and you will be back at school. Plus the longer you stay here the less your class mates will question you about your bruises." The doctor said moving his finger around his face to indicate where hers were on herself.

Claire felt her eyes grow wide and she stared at him in shock, "What's wrong with my face!"

"Nothing Cherry baby, there is just some small bruises and a scratch…" John said taking her hands and looking at her. "You are still as beautiful as you ever were." Claire looked at him and blinked, "Did you get hit over the head or something… you've been awfully sweet lately." She said completely forgetting about her face do to the very wonderful statement Mr. _Always sarcastic and mean_ had made.

"No I haven't been hit over the head you stupid carrot top…. It's just… I've realized a few things…and one of them is… if I lost you… I'd regret every mean thing I ever said to you…I don't want to have to worry about you going and thinking I don't care." He said looking at her hoping to God he had worded that right.

Claire looked down, "Doctor, there was no… long-term damage right?" she asked hoping that wasn't why John was so antsy about making her feel loved.

"None, the blows to your head were not to severe and there was no internal bleeding. Like I said, give us two days three tops and you can walk out of here happy and healthy."

Claire smiled at John and felt she finally let go of that last little bit of concern. "However…" the doctor started, which made Claire's stress spike back into her just as it had gone away, "I do need to talk to you about that scratch on your eye. It was very deep, and our sources say Mitch did not do it… sources said it had something to do with… your parents?" The doctor asked.

Claire felt her heart explode in her chest. The damn school nurse must have said something, she knew John wouldn't; she felt anxiety creeping into her brain, and she had to think fast, because she would NOT be labeled as an abuse case. "Yes… I had a fight with my mother… she caught me trying to climb down the side of my house on the rose vines. I slipped and cut my eye, when I told her I was sneaking off to see John, she got mad so I ran off to the school. It started to rain and I slept under the bleachers until morning, that's when… the boy's…. when Mitch… found me."

The doctor and John both looked at her, Claire could instantly tell John could see through the lie, but the doctor was fooled and that's all Claire cared about. He finished his report and left the room. When the other members of the club didn't come back in John turned to look at her, "Rose vines?"

"I had to tell him something…" she started.

"How about the truth… I am not stupid Claire, I know you don't have rose vines outside your window, they are just regular vines, no thorns, I should know I've climbed them before!"

"I didn't want them to know what really happened!" She said a little snappy then she intended.

"Why not… maybe they could help!" John countered letting his true colors slide through a little.

Claire crossed her arms across her chest,"Yeah right! They'd label me an abuse case and take me away from my parents."

"Isn't that what you want?" John asked standing and walking away.

"No! Why on Earth would I want that!?" Claire asked flabbergasted.

"You said yourself you'd rather live with your brother! This is the opportunity!"

"No John, I don't think like that. It wasn't my parents fault, if I hadn't been so…"

"Don't you ever say that again!" John yelled cutting her off, "IT IS ALWAYS THEIR FAULT! We never do ANYTHING wrong…. In fact all we do is work our fingers to the bone… they are the ones who turn around and flip out over nothing!"

"We?" Claire said allowing the annoyance to come through in her voice. She would NOT be put in the same category as John.

John rushed to her side again and took her hand, he looked deep into her eyes, "How long have they been doing this to you? Is this why you liked me? Because we both have the same problem?"

Claire stared at him in shock, his eyes were burning into her and she didn't like it, did he think she was a victim of parental abuse on the same level as him? She would never be that badly mistreated. Her mother was not very kindly in how she spoke to Claire, but that could hardly be considered abuse.

"John, she hit me on accident… if I hadn't broken her bottle of rum then she wouldn't have done it. It was my fault, she wanted to put a restraining order on you and I wouldn't let her… I went to grab her purse and she dropped her rum and then she flung her hand across my face. Her ring scratched me. That's all… nothing more. They even rushed to my side as soon as it happened to make sure I was okay. I mean my parents may be a little strange but they are not the typical abuse parents. And if my parents hadn't been fighting before hand I am sure my mother wouldn't have been so frazzled when she dealt with me."

John stood up and walked to the window as he gazed out of it Claire saw a look of worry cross his face and then it disappear again; suddenly out of the blue he asked, "Was she drunk?"

Claire looked at him for a moment longer then said, "Yes a little… well… drunk enough to call me a few interesting names. But she has called me worse sober."

"Claire… does your mother often tell you what she thinks of you?"

Claire thought a moment, "Yes… but only when she has been drinking… when she is sober she doesn't talk to me much unless I am in trouble."

"When she says what she thinks of you… is it always bad?" John asked turning to look at her.

Claire thought a moment and then nodded as if it was no big deal, because in all honesty to Claire it wasn't. Her mother had been getting drunk for a long time, even when Claire had been very young. The woman had always seemed to be unhappy no matter how rich they got, or how many friends she made or how high her statues Claire's mother had always been unhappy.

"Claire, whether you realize it or not your mother has been abusing you for years."

Claire gave a smirk and looked at him, "No John, she hasn't."

"Yes she has, when ever she gets drunk she calls you names, bad names, yells at you. Spits on everything you do! And unless they are acceptable to her, she spits on your friends! Claire you may have blinded yourself to it, but you're a victim of abuse just like me… it's called verbal abuse."

Claire stared at him dumb founded, "Know wonder you were so conceited… your mother has trained you with her harsh words! If someone isn't good enough she lets you know how she feels about him or her and then she lets you know how she feels about you for hanging out with them! If your clothes don't present you as a pretty, white, rich girl I bet she yells at you to go change so that you don't look like white trash."

"That's not true!" Claire yelled at him, her eyes fuming. Actually John was hitting the nail right on the head but she wouldn't give him an inch, she wasn't an abuse child. She was normal! Her life was normal! And no one, not even John Bender would convince her otherwise.

At that moment the hospital room door burst open and Claire's mother and father had rushed in, "CLAIRE BEAR!" Her father had said all but sprinting to her side. Claire grew confused and allowed the shock to play across her face, who had called them?

John rushed out into the hall to see the club sitting in a small waiting area, they staired at the doorway Claire's parents had just rushed through. John ran over and asked, "_**Whom**_ the fuck called the parental control!"

"Probably the doctor, when he left the room earlier he went straight to the phone at the front desk." Andy said. He was the only one of the club besides John who had even the slightest clue as to what really might have happened.

"Shit..." John started.

Suddenly a hand was on John's shoulder and he turned around to see Claire's father.

"So young man, you're the boy who has stolen Claire's heart and saved her life… I am glad… it seems she is in fine hands."

John was taken aback. The man was being so nice, but he knew better, he knew how they could really be. Suddenly a very thin red head stood next to him, she didn't look nearly as sincere as Claire's father.

"Oh we are just so LUCKY…" She added giving him a warning glare.

John nodded and spoke, choosing his words more carefully then he had ever done before, "I am just glad Andy and I were around when it happened, if anything had happened to Claire I would have never forgiven myself."

"Well it is nice to know Claire's new boy is going to take good care of her isn't it Helen?"

"Indeed… we owe you much, if anything had happened to our baby I would have never recovered."

"Dad?" came a voice from behind everyone turned to look and see Claire standing there, she had slid on the jeans that had rested beside her bed, however she still looked like a patient with the gown on.

"Claire bear you should be resting." He said rushing to her side. Her mother turned stiffly and sauntered over. "Yes Claire baby, come let's get you back to bed."

John didn't know if any of the other breakfast club members could here it, but he could, Claire's mother was nervous, she wanted to know what Claire had said to the doctor. She wanted to know if she needed to get a lawyer or any other such protection. John knew the tone so well, "Come on baby, we have much to talk about." Claire's mother wrapped her arms around the girls head hugging her to her chest, Claire grew slightly stiff and it was even more obvious she was NOT used to this much affection from her mother. Finally Claire escaped from her mother's grasp and walked over to John, she gave him a kiss and said softly, "As soon as I get out… will you walk with me into school… hold my hand? I don't want to walk in alone…"

"You won't have to go in to school alone, even if I wasn't there, and trust me I will be, the rest of the club would be there. You're not alone anymore." John said giving her the eye, "Remember you not alone anymore." He repeated and then he gave her a kiss then let her go back to her parents. John had to fight every urge to go and slap that woman's hands off of Claire.

As the three disappeared into the hospital room and shut the door John spun around and looked at the club, "Okay guys, we got three days to wait for her to get out of here. We got some talking to do, can you meet me at the dinner in about an hour?"

The rest of the group nodded and stood getting ready to leave, "Andy, do me a favor and see if you can get hold of Claire's homework the next few days. Brian I'll give you a few extra bucks if you get it done for her so she doesn't have much catching up to do."

"I'll do it no charge." Brian said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Good man." John said looking from Brian to Allison, "And you girly, do me a favor and track down my switch blade, I never got it back after you lifted it during detention. I'd like to have it on me… especially for what I have in mind next."

"Which is?" Andy asked.

"I'll tell you in an hour." John said grabbing his trench coat from one of the waiting chairs. "Ok."

John turned leaving the three to walk themselves out. John was having a hard time believing it himself, but his little cherry princess was not as different from the others as he had thought. In fact she was more like John then John had ever imagined possible. Sometimes John would wish the abuse he suffered were only verbal, because he got tired of being hit or beat. But seeing how Claire was now it didn't seem much better.

She had shown all the tall tail signs of abuse, the denial, the sudden urge to hide it, the low self-esteem and her backwards ways. Doing the wrong thing even though she clearly knew what was right, and of course the confusion and un-comfy feeling when the abusive parent shows affection. She stiffened considerably when her mother had hugged her. Though Claire had hidden it very well, John figured that had to do with the fact that Claire had not been aware what was considered abuse and what was just considered a basic family fight. Either that or Claire was so determined to be normal she refused to allow the truth to come to her.

So John's first step to free Claire from her parents was to make her realize exactly what was going on. He wouldn't watch her suffer, not after years of being so silent and suffering himself. It was time to end the chain… but first John had to end his own chain…this was going to be interesting.

**R&R I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Another coming soon!**


	4. The idea

**A/N: I'm sorry this update took so freaking long but I just lost two of my friends in a car crash. So I am a little broken up right now. I promise it won't take as long for the next up date. Much love! Apprentice 08**

**Chapter 4 **

**Oh the plans we've made**

John waited at the dinner impatiently, they were late, but perhaps they had all tried to come together. Knowing them they probably had had to make up some very unbelievable lie to their parents and then jack one of the cars. That was fine by John, they would need a car for the next part of the plan.

John looked out the window to make sure his stuff was still there, then he grabbed the napkin dispenser and looked at his face, it was the darkest black eye he had ever had. It was swollen and puffy and he could barely see out of it. His old man really could pack a fucking punch when he really wanted. Just for fun he checked his teeth and was pleased to see they were still in place and no more blood was oozing from the gums.

Finally John heard the dinner door open with a tinkle from the bell and he looked up to see the three members of the club walking in. "Finally." He said to himself breathing a sigh of relief, the people at the counter had started to stare at him. The group spotted him and walked over, Brian slid in next to John and Andy and Allison shared a booth.

"Okay Bender, what's this plan… dude what happened to you eye?"

"Don't worry to much about it sporto... it ain't important at this current juncture." John said with a small smirk. He looked at the group and started to speak quietly. "As you may or may not have figured, Claire is having some issues at home. And I think it is our duty as her friends to give her a hand. So, I flew the coup."

John sat back pleased with himself, he folded his hands behind his head and waited.

"Flew the coup?" Brian asked looking confused.

"I am guessing it means he left his house." Andy said never taking his eyes from John.

"Damn right I did, I am 18, they can't hall my ass back. The only reason I stayed was to pay for shit… but thanks to Claire's recent misfortune… I've decided it was time for me to stop caring for them and start caring for myself." John was smirking like it was nobodies business.

"That where you got the shiner then?" Andy asked.

"Sure is, pops was pissed when I told him I was leaving, taking my shit and never coming back… he asked me who was gunna pay for all my stuff and I smiled and said, 'Whose gunna pay for all _yours_?' He was speechless after that… verbal wise anyway." John said motioning to his eye.

"So wait, what does you moving out have to do with Claire?" Brian asked glancing at Andy and Allison who were just as curious.

"Well, I did the math Brain and in three months Claire will be 18. She can legally move out with out her crazy ass mother reeling her back in. However, I am not about to leave Claire in that insane house for three months… so I am going to get an apartment and Claire is going to live with me."

The group sat in silence. No one moved or spoke and John stared at them as if what he said should not have surprised them. "What?" He asked with honest curiosity.

"What do you mean what?" Allison said starting to smile at John's inability to comprehend how crazy John's scheme was.

"John, there is no way you could get away with this… I mean honestly dude… as soon as Claire would go missing you know they would have every cop in the world looking for her. And when they found her living with you they would slap a kidnapping charge on you so big you'd be in jail till you rotted."

"That's the catch Sporto." John said with an even bigger smile, "Her folks are going to know exactly where she is and they are going to be perfectly fine with it…"

"What?" All three asked at the same time.

"I will need to talk to Claire to confirm some things but I am almost one hundred percent sure we could pull it off… you remember in detention when Claire mentioned living with her brother…"

Instantly the thought was transported around the table, Allison started to giggle, Brian gave a timid smirk at John's genius and Andy just looked at him like he was on fire.

"Oh my god." Allison said jumping up and down in her seat, her hands were tucked in her lap and she was trying not to laugh at the top of her lungs.

"John no way would her parents by it… we don't even know if he lives around here… what if he lives in Florida… and then suddenly her folks decide to go to the mall… they see her…. Here in town! I mean just because Claire's supposedly gone doesn't mean they won't be out and about."

"That's why I need to talk to Claire sporto… figure out everything about her brother, then the habits of her parental psychos and then bing bang boom! Claire and I will never have to deal with this kind of shit again. By the time they could even get wise she would be 18!"

More silence, then to everyone's surprise Brian said, "Let's do it!"

"Wait you want to?" Andy asked looking confused.

"Well why not? This would get Claire away from her mother, John won't have to live alone, if Claire got a job I bet they could make it easy. And think, if those two got a place the breakfast club would have a place…. you could spend the night with Allison right John?"

John caught Brian's game instantly and smiled, "Oh sure yes! Anytime you two wanted so personal time you could come over… hang out… get away from your folks.. it would be a haven or sorts…"

"You guys couldn't afford you own place… you would have empty pockets, empty stomachs… empty everything!" Andy said.

"I'd have Claire." John said with such a serious tone Andy instantly shut up. "At this point, all I want is Claire. Everything else can stay empty… and you know that no one could take better care of that girl then me. I will lay it down flat, by the time she is 18 she will be so street smart the girl could make a living out of selling shoes from a dumpster."

Andy looked at him and started to laugh, "I suppose that's true. Ok I am in, but we have to plan this out before anyone buy any type of place to stay. Until we figure this out for sure, you can crash in the tree fort out behind my house. It's in the woods so my folks won't even know."

"Done and done!" John said smiling happily.

Things were going swimmingly, now if only Claire's parents didn't fuck things up.

**A/n: R&R I will crank the next chapter out tomorrow. Thanks again. **


	5. Conversation and buisness

**A/n: I am glad people are liking this story; it's my favorite of my breakfast clubs stories, even more then Hopeful Bender. So keep reading. Btw, if you see more typos then normal it's cause I have on fake nails and it's really hard to type with them… enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

**Let's talk**

Claire had been at the hospital three more days before she was released with a clear bill of health. She was relieved and happy to know that some small form of normality was coming back into her life. She was home now, and she had just woken up.

It was Monday and she had to go into school. She was dreading the looks and the comments and the rumors. Claire heard the doorbell ring and rushed down the stairs, her parents were usually gone by now so she had to answer it.

She was surprised but happy to be greeted by John Bender.

"What happened to your eye!" Claire gasped looking at the nasty blemish on his face.

"Ran into the lead singer of Iron Maiden and asked him to autograph my face." John said with a smile."

"Of course… because that makes sense. Was it your father?" Claire asked casually.

"Don't worry about the eye slugger, I came to walk the pretty princess to school… and of course to discuss some very important business."

"Okay," Claire said with an uneasy look on her face. "Let me grab my stuff and we can go." Claire allowed John to cross the threshold of the house and then closed the door.

She spared one quick glance at him and then ran into the kitchen to grab her bag and books and other such things.

John felt his heart slowing down; she sure looked beautiful today; at least he wasn't drooling all over himself. Not that he would ever give her the pleasure of knowing she drove him wild but man was she a fox.

When she came back John couldn't help himself, he gently grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against a wall. He leaned down and she pulled back a little timid.

"You are to shy princess… come on… give me those lips." He said, his eyes flickering between her pink lips and her dark brown eyes.

Claire blushed and spun out from under his arms, she backed up to the door and bit her lip with a smile, "Come on we can't be late…"

"Not until you give me a reward, I saved you remember? Your white knight demands a proper thank you." John said with a smug smile.

Claire suddenly frowned and took an unsteady deep breath, "Have they caught him yet?"

John realized his mistake and scowled at his own stupidity, "No, not yet, but don't worry. Mitch isn't the brightest crayon in the box, he knows where to go and what to do to lay low for a few weeks but beyond that he will get impatient and antsy, I bet he will drop the ball any day now and screw up."

"I never did really get to thank you John… what you did for me… you stopped him. He was going to…" Claire slid down onto the ground and John cursed himself for being so thoughtless. He crossed over to her and sat down next to her.

"He didn't and that is all that matters, he didn't touch you like that and he never will. Not as long as I am around. You're my princess Claire, and people don't mess with my stuff."

Claire wasn't sure if she should be offended that he had just objectified her or if she should let it slide since it was in fact John Bender who said it. He meant it to be reassuring and nice but of course it just made her sound like property.

She gave a small smile anyway and said, "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth.

He leaned into her and breathed deep, she smelled like sweet flowers and gingerbread cookies. A weird yet charming combination, and John couldn't help but put his hand on her thigh. He felt her tense but he didn't pull it back, in fact he didn't move it at all. He just rested it on her thigh, it was going to take some time but Claire would eventually be comfortable with him again. John would make sure of that, even if he had to go at a pace that was unnaturally slower then what he used to go at.

"Come on prince charming, let's get to school." They both stood and together left the large house.

As they walked down the street John kicked at the small rocks and pebbles that occasionally popped up and debated if he should wait to ask or not.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Claire asked.

So much for waiting, John thought with annoyance. He sighed and decided it was not or never.

"Yeah uh, just a question or two. You remember talking about living with your brother way back when?" John started hoping to not raise suspicion.

"Yeah?"

"Well do you think… I don't know… do you think your parents would really let you do that? Live with him and all? Does he live around here?"

"He lives in the business district right outside of the big park across town. He has a nice size apartment right next to the school actually. I am sure dad wouldn't care, convincing mom could take sometime."

"But could you?" John asked feeling a small trace of hope rising.

"Probably, if I really begged, like on my hands and knees. But I'd never stoop that low and give her the satisfaction. Not after how nit picking she has been about my hair." Claire said off handedly.

"Well you better make an exception because princess, have I got a plan for you."

**A/n: It's short I know but I just wanted you all to know I am still alive and writing and I will try to update soon. Next chapter should be more interesting. **


End file.
